Forgotten Light
by SakuraWorlds
Summary: It would have been a normal day for Tsuna if only an italian student did not transferred to his class, and what made it more worst is that she knows about mafia and became Tsuna's wind guardian ,what more she is stronger than Hibari! More chaos come along as they go.
1. The Meeting

KHR Fanfiction Chapter 1

Title: Forgotten Light

Summary: It Would Have Been A Normal Day For Tsuna If Only An Italian Student Did Not Transferred To His Class And What Made It More Worst Is That She Knows About Mafia. As It More Chaos Come Along As They Go. (Rated T for future chapters)

NOTE: This Meeting Of The Two Is Around Episode 31-32.

* * *

(Author)Sakura: Hello this is my first fanfiction so don't expect to be very good.

Suzumi: Konnichiwa Sakura-san!

Sakura: Hiiii, ok, now do disclaimer.

Suzumi: Don't be so bossy.

Sakura: PLEASEEEEE!

Suzumi: Ok. Disclaimer, Sakura-san does not own KHR except for her OCs if she did I will not be an OC here. (T_T, *start crying*)

Sakura: Oh no, Suzumi don't cry. Well, let get reading while I comfort her.

* * *

Chapter 1- The meeting

_-Tsuna's POV-_

"Tsu-kun! Wake up, you're going to be late if you don't" a voice called from downstairs, i could guessed that it belongs my mom's voice. Just when I was going back to my sleep, I felt a hard kick to my head."ITAI!" I shouted as I hit my head against the wall. I forcefully open my eye just to see another kick being received by me.

"Mao...Reborn stop it, its hurts!" As I reopen my eye, as my eyes landed on my sarcastic tutor, Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna If you don't hurry to school now, you are going get bitten to death by a certain prefect," he said while showing me the clock, it readied, 8:05."HIEEE! I GOING TO BE LATE!" as I quickly does the necessaries.

**-8:15 am-** (let just say that school starts at 8:30 am)

"Oh no, 15 more minutes before the bell rings" I took a mental note to myself. I had not even eaten my breakfast. Well actually, I can't because a certain baby in a cow suit ate it before I could even take a bite of it so I could only hastily made my way to school without eating.

**-8:21 am_-_**  
I was half way to school, I made a sharp turn while running that is a bad choice for me. "Hieee!" Guess what I trip on a stone and fall on top of someone. Great! What's next?  
"Sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going" a smooth and clear voice was heard below me. That's right, it the person who I fell on. I was still on a daze until I heard the voice asked:"um...sorry but can you move? I in a hurry and we are in an awkward position". I quickly snapped out of my daze and got up, blushing," ah, I'm really sorry, let me help you up".

My eyes fell on a beautiful lady or should I say student as she is wearing a uniform but one thing that I am not sure about I never seen such a uniform in Namimori area before. "Sorry for the bother but can I ask where is Namimori middle school, I'm a transfer student and I am lost, my name is Izumi Suzumi by the way," the student whose name is Izumi Suzumi reasoned out. "Eh?! You're going to the same school as me," I said in shock hoping that she will not get bitten to death for wearing that. I glance at my watch, **8:28**. I gasped:" QUICKLY FOLLOW ME!" Then gunshot was heard, and a bullet hit my forehead, I fell to the ground. "REBORN! I WILL BRING IZUMI SUZUMI TO SCHOOL ON TIME WITH MY DYING WILL!" I shouted as my clothes ripped. Izumi-san just stared at me in awe." Follow me!," I shouted as I dashed off to school at top speed.*1 minute gone* I could see Namimori in a distance. I turned and look behind; I was surprised that Izumi-san was actually walking as fast as my running. I continued running, just 3 steps from school, the bell rang. This is the worst day of my life. Scratch that one of my worst days of my life.

My dying will ran out, Izumi-san was right next to me and next was probably the worst part. "Herbivores...for being late, Kamikorosu" Hibari-san said with a dangerous aura around him. "Hieee!" and shut my eye shut was all I can do, and then I felt that I was pushed from the side. At first I thought it was impact at first, but then I heard Izumi-san's voice saying:" Ne, you should go class first, I don't to involve you in the fight, and get a new uniform as well." I look up, "Hieee!," ya... I pretty much ran for my life.

I ran to my class and almost broke down the class door; I already changed into a set of uniform of course. My classmate looked in surprise probably it is because I was not bitten into a pulp. Right now I am worried about Izumi-san, I can't believe I ditch her there how dame can I be!

_-Izumi Suzumi's POV-_  
"I guessed I am being ditched pretty much," I smiled at the tonfa user while rubbing my hand where it had being hit by the tonfa, it hurts but I ignored the pain. "Hibari Kyoya right?" I asked. "Hn..." I took that as a yes.

"Herbivore, why are you not wearing this school uniform or are you in another school?" he asked while staring daggers (tonfas) at me." For your information, I am from this school and I gain permission from the principal that I wear this uniform, it has the normal uniform colours as well, and can I go to class? It almost time for my introduction, if you want continue our match then tell me a place," I reasoned out. "Rooftop..." was all he said. "Hai~" I answered back just tell him that I understood.

I sped off to class A-2, open the door slightly hoping they will knowledge my presence. "Gomennasai, sensei, I'm late," I apologized." Ah! Izumi Suzumi is it? It's okay you're just on time for your introduction, come in," my teacher said with his face showed signs surprises that I am not injured except for the blue black on my hand. When I entered all eyes were on me .I had to say I'm nervous.

"Class, this is our new transfer student from Italian, hope you will take care of her," my teacher said. Whispers started roaming around the classroom "Eh! There's another transfer student from Italy again". "Izumi Suzumi, it's a pleasure to meet you all," I smiled my "angelic" smile. After that I see boys started blushing and some of the girls staring daggers at me. "Is there any question to ask?" I continued. Several hands shot up. "How old are you?" a girl asked. "Ah! I forgotten to tell you all, I'm actually 19 years old, I coming here to study Japanese basics, I really hope you can teach me some," I n-ed shaped my finger and put it near my mouth to make me look more innocent on purpose. Some of the boys started to nosebleed.

"Are you single?" a boy asked me while blushing and pinching his nose together to stop the bleeding. "No, but i am currently waiting for someone to come," I continued to do my fake smile. "What's your favourite sport?" Another asked me. "Basketball," I replied simply.

_-Gokudera's POV-_  
Wow they throw her a lot of questions. Wait since she is 19 year old... Had I seen her somewhere before...? Then a magazine popped into my mind, a model was posing beautiful... That model is... "WHAT!" I shouted. All eyes were on me excluding Tenth cause he is sleeping." Don't tell that you're the top class model in Italy!" I continued in a loud voice pointing at her, thinking that I will not wake Tenth up.

_-Tsuna's POV-_  
"Ehhh!" I woke up. I heard Gokudera saying the Izumi-san is model. What in the world!?

* * *

Sakura: So ya, hope you like it. My vocabulary is not good so I kept repeating some words.

Suzumi: Please review as Sakura-san need some advice.

Sakura: Thank you and byeee!

Suzumi: Sayonara, see you in next chapter.


	2. The Strength Of The Wind Guardian

KHR Fanfiction Chapter 2

Sakura: Many thanks to Rikkai and hyotei lover and ImageBomb for the Favourite and Follow.

Suzumi: Sakura-san is very grateful for it.

Sakura: DO DISCLAIMER PLEASE! ~

Suzumi: Disclaimer, Sakura-san does not own KHR except for her OCs.

Sakura: Let's get reading anyways

* * *

Chapter 2- The Strength Of Wind Guardian.

-Tsuna's POV-

"What?! Izumi-san is a model? Even Gokudera knows her!" I shrieked. From here, I could see clearly how Izumi-san's face getting shadowed.

-Suzumi's POV-

Never thought it will become this way. Students started whispering and some asking me if its true.*Sigh* " Yes, I am a top class model in Italy, and don't spread it to the other classes if not you will not get away from me, your student council leader." I said it with smirk. The class went into total silence. "You're the new Student Council Leader, we heard about?!" Yamamoto broke the silence. I nodded slightly, and scanned the room, seeing both scared and amazed faces mixed on their faces. I sweat dropped, how can they be amazed about this.

"Ahem, sensei, where do I sit?" I turned back to my 'angelic' side. "Ah...? Oh...um please take a seat beside Gokudera-kun" Sensei said stammering the first part. Then I saw a hand shot up who mostly is Gokudera who exposed my modelling job. I skipped to my seat and took my pencil box, and started meddling with it. For some reason, I could see Gokudera glaring at me for some reason.

* * *

First and second period: Mathematics.

* * *

To Me, Math is as easy as eating a Cheesecake. So I begin thinking about how to defeat Hibari Kyoya, one thing for sure, his strength and speed moves up by 3.5% every time he swing his tonfas ,starting from 20% of his strength, that is quite a good strategy. But...Ow! A marker cup hit my head.

"Concentrate, Izumi Suzumi!" Sensei shouted, "Now answer this question if you're not able to, you are getting more assignments even if you're new." "What's your question then?" I asked then he pointed at the question. After glancing at question for 1 second, I said, "Answer is 173.03192". I left sensei and the other students dumbfounded.

I saw Gokudera whose eyes were on the board calculating, when he work out the answer, his eyes widen started mumbling about something. I started giggling when sensei said that I was correct. At my corner of my eyes, I saw a familiar brown spiky hair mouth wide opened, I could had guessed it's the guy who ditch me.

* * *

Third and forth period: Physical Education.

* * *

It was the most epic PE i had in my life, we played basketball for 1st periods ,as they wanted to challenge me for a match, next was dodge ball. Basketball was my favourite and I'm a professional at it. I asked for a 1 vs. 6, I pretty much destroyed them with 127-31. I was laughing hard in the inside but on the outside I went to comforted them.

Next was dodge ball with my flexibility, I was able to withstand 4 balls flying past me at the same time for 3 minutes, in reality I hold for like 1 hour. But I wanted to throw the ball at them HARD in the next game.

After PE is lunch break, I guessed it's time to fight Hibari. Something caught my attention is that Gokudera called the brown haired boy, "Tenth". Do they know about mafia? I know about mafia because of my high reputation in Italy. I went to his side and asked him: "Sawada Tsuna is it?" "HIEEE!" was all i get. "I shall take that as a yes, I want to talk you later at rooftop in 5 minutes if you're not there, you're dying," I threatened and made my way to the rooftop. I saw Gokudera taking out dynamics out of nowhere, isn't he Smoking-bomb Hayoto? I heard that he uses dynamics. Hmm... I will get my questions answered later.

I walked up the flight of stair awaiting me to step on them. I skipped up the stair to the roof door, opening it for a while and closing back. *Bang* a tonfa-shaped dent was on the innocent door. When I tried to open it, it was slammed shut. "Hibari Kyoya, do mind moving out of the way unless you wants to get smack by the door," I said being irritated that I have to kick open to door. *Bang* the innocent door got kicked and flew to the opposite wall. (A sexy)"Wao~" was what I heard. "Never thought that you could say that," I teased. "For being late for school, Kamikorosu," Hibari said ignoring what I had said.

-3rd Person's POV-  
Hibari charged toward Suzumi who is standing still and smiling. When Hibari was a metre away from Suzumi, Suzumi started back flipping repeatedly. After a few backflips, front flipped onto Hibari's shoulders to the other side. Hibari was pissed, while on the other hand Suzumi was enjoying it. "Herbivore, stop running away and get serious," Hibari said with irritation in his voice. Then Suzumi smile turned to a small frown and said:" you know, I hate it when you call me a herbivore, I detest veggies". "HIEEE! Izumi-san is fighting Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted at entrance. Then more and more students started gathering. "Tsuna and your two friends come in and go to a corner," Suzumi said calmly though it is obvious that there is a dark aura around her. And the three obediently went to a corner she pointed at.

-Suzumi's POV-

My eye twitched when I saw the crowd of students, I signalled to Hibari that I want to pause the fight. "Hn..."Was his respond. I went to the door that I had broken down. And kicked it in front of Hibari, as I expected Hibari used his tonfa and hit the door to its original place, *bang* the door is fixed and no tonfa shape on it except that it is shut tight. "Let's continue our fight," I smirked.

-3rd Person's POV-

Suzumi tilted her sleeves and shook it once, two metallic combat fans slipped onto her hand and she got into fight stance and dashed toward to clash with Hibari's tonfas. Tsuna and his friends were amazed by the high speed match. Suzumi countered Hibari using rhythm. Defence, Defence, Attack, Attack, Defence, and it went on repeatedly. Hibari seems to notice it and tried to attack her when she's in attack mode. And successfully hit Suzumi's left eye. "HIEEE! Izumi-san, are you alright?!" Tsuna asked worriedly as Suzumi fell on the ground clutching her injured eye.

-Hibari's POV-

"Hmph, thinking that I don't noticed that rhythm, don't you, you're just a mere herbivore, "I mocked. Then a much more dangerous aura surrounded her. "You seemed to have confidences, don't you," she smirked as she stood up while smiling a Cheshire cat smile and her right eye changed to a much more sarcastic eye. It was creepy and out of character for her but I managed to be calm somehow and became more alert.

"For injuring her eye, it will be an injured eye for an injured eye then, I'll bring you to hell," she said as she run towards me when darker aura than before. When I blinked for a mere second, she was just right in front of me. I use both of my tonfas to block just a single fan but I was being stunned by her for the sudden appearance in front of me and she attack thrice the strength she used when she used two fans, Tch...She held back just now. She pinned me down. I felt fear for the first time in my life when she is ready to hit my eye.

Just when she was about to use her fans to hit my left eye, a gunshot was heard and she halted. "Reborn..." she said. A cooling pad flew to her hand, and the akanbo, that I wanted to fight with, appeared on her shoulder. "Ciaossu!" he greeted. I thought I was going lose my eye if wasn't for the akanbo to come, I guess I own him one...

-Suzumi's POV-In Her Mind's World.

"Suzuki!" I ran to hug my soul partner. "Is your left eye okay?" he asked. "No, you know the cooling pad that was given you press on my left eye," I said. Suzuki is my soul partner since 7; well you can say that if I close my left eye, Suzuki can possess the body, when Suzuki closes his right eye, I can switch back to the body. One more thing he is very protective of me.

"Let me switch back, because I want to see Reborn," I said with slight demanding tone.

*Switch back*  
"Ciaosu Reborn!" I greeted cheerfully, ignoring the pain I have in my eyes. "Ne...Suzuki, did you win or is it a tie?" I asked in my mind.(A/N: She couldn't see what happen as left eye= her eyes and right eye= Suzuki's eyes) "About to win, don't disturb me anymore, I going to sleep," he replied. I looked at Hibari who is currently starring at me... Why is he staring me...Its awkward...

-Tsuna's POV-

I can't believe that Hibari-san's eyes showed fear in it, is the world ending?... Maybe not. Suzumi must be very strong to be able to make Hibari show fear. Gokudera and Yamamoto were equally shocked as me.

"Ciaossu!", "Ciaossu Reborn!" Was all it needed to snap me out of shock and I shouted in surprise:" Reborn! Why are you here?!" "Ah, Dame-Tsuna, I want to tell you that I am going to appoint Suzumi as your Wind Guardian."

* * *

Sakura: This is the end of chapter 2, I hope I don't make Hibari/Tsuna/Gokudera OOC.

Suzumi: Me as a Wind Guardian? Why?!

Sakura: hmmm… figure out by your own.

Suzumi: *grumble grumble* Please review as Sakura-san really need advice. Sayonara!

Sakura: Byeee! See you till next chapter.


	3. Author Notes

Author Notes (I know Author notes really sucks but you have to read so that you don't get confuse)

* * *

: Suzuki is actually just a soul without its own body so it is sharing with Suzumi. (so ya, Suzumi does not have two minds unless you're talking her body having two minds)

Suzuki is a guy (I know right a boy using a girl's body).

He only can posses the body only when Suzumi closes her left eye.

Likewise, when Suzuki closes his right eye then Suzumi can switch back.

So basically, both Suzuki and Suzumi only can see using one eye of the body.(Suzuki is eyes are the right eye of the body and Suzumi's eyes are the left eye of the body)

By the way, at chapter 2, Hibari was only scared that he will lose his eye not scared of Suzumi/Suzuki.

Reborn and the other Arcobalenos was the only one who knows about Suzuki while the other guardians did not know.

Suzumi hates being a model that why she doesn't want anyone to know while Suzuki is a slacker.

Suzumi is actually responsible for defending while Suzuki is responsible for attacking.

The reason I named this 'Forgotten Light' is because of Suzumi's Past which will reveal in the later chapters.

* * *

I hope you understand and not make you more confused, ask me any question and I will try my best to explain in the next chapter.


End file.
